A Dream Worth Following
by MiaMeadows
Summary: Pip decides he will finally tell Crysta how he feels - unfortunately she has other plans. Just a little one-shot I wish had happened in the films. Enjoy :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ferngully, or Crysta and Pips and I certainly don't own the beetle boys!**

Pips was watching Crysta as she helped a shy, little flower to grow.

"I love her," he said, thinking that no one could hear him and oh they could.

"Yeah we know Pips but give it up bro, she's never even going to look at you," said one of the beetle boys who was scarily close by.

"What do you know about it?" Pips snapped, blushing considerably, "I'll show you, one day she'll come to me."

"Yeah, I'd pay a lot to see that," said another beetle.

"Shut up!"

"Listen buddy you've had your eye on Crysta for ages but have you ever done anything about it?" said a third, more constructive, beetle.

"Well, now I will."

"I'll believe that when I see it," said the first, unsympathetic, beetle.

Pips approached Crysta with wings of silence. She heard him anyway.

"Hi Pips!" she said, without turning around.

"Hiya Crysta, listen I…"

"Look at this," she said taking his hand and placing in on the tiny petals of the wee flower, "watch him grow."

Pips tried to watch, honest he did, but it was very difficult for him to look at anything other than Crysta most of the time.

"So anyway Crysta, are you busy? I want to show you something."

"What could you possibly have to show me?"

"Just come."

"Ok, I suppose I can spare a minute or two."

"Good," he said, taking her hand as they lifted into the air, "it's this way."

I would like to be able to tell you now that Pips had some sort of plan, some romantic evening of sweet nothings, but unfortunately I will have to disappoint you and say that he had no idea what he was doing, whatsoever. He didn't even know where he was taking her. They just flew in a somewhat sporadic fashion while Pips tried to spot somewhere particularly pretty for them to stop.

I am happy to report that he found one. Finally. A quaint little clearing with a tinkling stream and abundant in sweet smelling flowers.

"Here we are," he said, alighting on a stepping stone, "my secret spot."

Crysta started to tell Pips that she had been to this clearing at least a hundred times before but she stopped herself when she saw the hopeful look on his face. Why crush his spirit?

"In fact," he said, digging a deeper hole for himself, "I don't think any other fairy has ever been to this spot."

"Really?" she said, trying to hide her sarcasm.

"And you are the first person I have ever brought here."

"Well I must say that I am honoured," she said and then splashed half the stream into his face.

Pips was shocked for less than a second, he then sought only revenge. Water flew through the air mercilessly until the exploit was completely pointless and droplets fell from their hair.

Pips had almost forgotten what his plan was bringing Crysta out there and he was also starting to lose his nerve. But man she was so pretty he just had to tell her. He had to finally end this torture of seeing her beautiful face every day and never having the guts to tell her how he felt. Besides for all he knew another blond human might show up and sweep her off her tiny feet. He couldn't let that happen. He had to tell her, and if she wasn't interested, well, he would deal with that when it happened. So he straightened himself up and…

"Hey Pips," said Crysta.

"Yeah?"

"We've been friends for a long time now and, well, now that I have taken Magi's place as the forest mage I need to start being more serious, I can't be seen as frivolous or distracted anymore."

"I get it," said Pips, slumping onto a rock, "you don't want to hang out with me anymore."

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all Pips!" Crysta said, fluttering to his side.

"Then what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, would you consider being my, well, my partner."

"You mean, like, a boyfriend?"

"Well, no, I mean, in a way, but more serious than a boyfriend," she said.

"But, really, a boyfriend?"

"Ok fine, I want you to be my boyfriend alright."

"Well I'll think about it."

"Oh yeah right! This is my secret place no one has ever set foot hear before! Give me a break!"

"Ok ok, I'm sorry," he said, "I would love to be your serious boyfriend."

"Good," she said and turned from him.

"Wait," he said, "don't you want to…"

"Want to what?" she said, already a few inches above him in the air.

"You know," he said, rising up so he was floating in front of her.

"Oh, that," she said, smiling with the left corner of her mouth, "well there will be plenty of time for that later, I've got to get back and…"

Pips had taken her hand, "Come on Crysta, this is our first official date as a serious couple, can't you spare a minute to give me one little…"

So she kissed him, and though she only planned to do it for a second she couldn't seem to break herself away for a few minutes, and then when she did manage to tear her lips from his she somehow found herself right back where she started again a moment later.

All in all she didn't make it back for a good hour and when she did she was so giddy that the flowers she grew that day ended up looking like kaleidoscopes and growing in all kinds of swirling directions.

And Pips? Well he was able to walk back to those beetle boys with his head held high and say…

"So boys, you'll never guess but, not only are Crysta and I now an official item but," and he smirked a giant smirk, "she asked me!"

The boys looked at each other sceptically and then in unison said,

"No chance."

"It's true I swear!"

"Nope, we don't believe you."

So poor Pips flew back to Crysta's side.

"Crysta," he said, watching the flowers swirl out of control, "could you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you please tell the beetle boys that you were the one who asked me to be your serious boyfriend?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I told them this morning that I would get you to notice me one day and they don't believe that..."

"Oh Pips," said Crysta, "I always noticed you."

"But you know what I mean, like as a…"

"No, I mean it, I've always noticed you."

"So you'll tell the boys?" said Pips.

"Sure," said Crysta.


End file.
